Lovely Bouquet
by ConcordBroken
Summary: He was never good with words. So when the new farmer moves into town...he really has no idea what to say. But after some time he finds himself in a situation where he has no choice but to speak up...
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from me! Please Review! **

**And ****yes ****in ****my ****opinion ****Konohana ****is ****JAPANESE ****because **_**hana **_**is **_**Japanese **_**for**** "****flower****"****.**

**Also this is not going to be my only ToTT story…I'm going to have a much better one, just you wait! This story is about a reverse proposal, not available in the game. Hmph…**

**It sucks, but I wrote it at 3 a.m thanks to insomnia.**

_Lovely Bouquet_

Lillian Amour was a petite girl of only 21, her soft light brown hair ran down slightly going past her shoulders, her eyes; the lightest shade of gray were always optimistic and had a generosity to them. While her curves weren't the most prominent they still seemed to be in all the right places.

All in all, she defiantly wasn't an eyesore. But he would never say such a thing to her.

Just two years ago she had moved from the city to a European styled village by the name of Bluebell in order to pursue her dreams of becoming a famous rancher and by some sort of magic, was able to bring the villages closer together.

Admittedly, he really admired her for that.

To be honest when he first met the rancher he thought she was a bit annoying and told her to go back to the city in the most polite of ways, but that wasn't out of disdain, he just wasn't good with words…


	2. Chapter 2

Of course…she didn't listen to him…

She stayed…even after he ignored her whenever she came to talk to him; she would just smile that same jovial smile and try again the next day.

She even gave him gifts, actually she gave just about everyone gifts…even to those in Konohana which he found to be a bit odd…but Lillian was an odd girl so he had no choice but to get used to her.

And over the years…he had; a little too much at that. It wasn't long before he and Lillian started spending more and more time together; eventually he warmed up to her

Looking back at it now…he was stupid to not have realized it sooner; how did he not know he had fallen hard for the hardworking, mild-mannered farmer whom he saw just about everyday?

Slowly she had crept her way into his thoughts, his heart even, and now, it was impossible to get her out.

He had thought he liked Laney, but now he only saw her as a good friend.

Lillian…was so much more to him…

Somewhere he had hoped she felt the same way about him.

He hoped that the moments they had spent together were important to her just as they were to him.

Even if they were mostly spent talking about how to care for flowers, or saving cats. Even if had realized his feelings a little too late and let her do most of the talking…he still hoped she felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam lay on his bed, for countless hours, reciting the words he would say to her when he got the chance; if he got the chance that is.

In other words, he was gathering the courage to finally ask her something he had been wondering for a long while, and time was running out.

He had seen him the day before, Ash, securing a blue feather right beneath his hat before he made his way back to his ranch.

Cam hadn't known what to think at first really, but then he began recalling how Lillian had always gone to Ash for ranching advice.

Of course they would have spent time together because of this.

It was unfortunate to see just how well the young farmer had gotten along with everyone…could it be he wasn't the only one who felt this way about her?

How many others were there?

The feeling he had felt at that exact moment…what was it?

Was it anxiety? Maybe it was pain? Or could it have been raw anger?

There were too many questions to think about…and not enough time to go over all of them. He had to act fast…but what would he say to her?

The last time he had tried to compliment her…it came out as an insult.

How?

That's another question cam couldn't answer, it just happened that way…

Presently it was only 6:30 in the morning, with the sky just beginning to show hints of weak blue.

The weather seemed to mock him; the rays of the sun were just beginning to stretch over the town, there wasn't a cloud in the sky…everything glowed with an array of colors while his mood was reduced to the dull color of gray.

_I__'__ve __had __enough __of __this__… _he decides and after grabbing a variety of roses begins to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quotes go to original owners! Also I'm sorry for the words being all smooshed together last time, why it does that, I'll never know. Please excuse my suckish typing…I was really tired. **

The passage of time is his enemy and his mind races with his heart; a mile a minute, as he arranges the flowers into a bouquet he had never even imagined he had the capability to craft.

The bouquet is comprised of 12 roses: 4 pink, 3 red, 1 blue and 4 white.

The single blue rose is in the middle and unlike the others is a fake, although it looked stunningly real.

Along with the bouquet a small note is written and attached to the bouquet.

Thoughts in a scrambled mess, Cam makes his way out of the Café and towards Lillian's farm.

As Cam makes his way onto Lillian's land he notices that the farm looked untouched, none of the crops had been watered nor had the animals been let out; which could only mean Lillian had slept in late.

Which also meant; Ash hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet.

_Thank __goodness!_

A sweet smelling breeze blew by.

Cam stared at the door not knowing whether to knock, or just give up and leave.

After a few minutes, reluctantly…he knocks.

The door opens almost instantly and Lillian is there, staring at him curiously, her hair is in a mess and there's still sleep in her eyes.

"Cam?" she asks rubbing her eyes, Cam's face begins to glow a bright red. "What are you doing here? You almost never visit my farm…"

Lillian's eyes travel to the bouquet of roses in Cam's hand.

He looks away from her, still blushing.

"I…er…it's for you…" he tells her, and holds the bouquet away from himself.

Lillian's eyes snap into awareness. She takes the bouquet and looks it over.

"Me? **You** made something for **me**?" Cam is surprised when Lillian hugs him tightly. It was the closest they had ever been really…

"Y-yeah…did…I do something wrong?"

"No…" she finally lets him go but is still beaming at him "It's wonderful…I love it…"

Cam was silent as Lillian again inspected the bouquet. It didn't take her long to find the note he had written much earlier but it did take her quite a while to read it.

The note mind you, isn't all that long. But it seemed like an eternity that Cam had to wait and watch; his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode.

_Once __upon __a __time __a __man __gave __a __woman __12 __roses;__11 __real,__and __1__fake.__He __promised __he __would __love __her __until __the __last __one __died._

Lillian's eyes widened when she finished "1 fake?" confused she looked towards the bouquet, then back to the note…then back at the bouquet.

Finally, she understood…

"The blue one…"she murmured "The blue one is the fake…"

_If __it __was __the __blue __one __then__…__did __that __mean__…__?_

Cam shifted nervously on his feet "Lillian…there's something I've been wanting to ask you…"

Lillian smiled at him again, brighter than ever, and before Cam could finish his sentence she wrapped her arms around his neck, and sweetly, kissed him.

"Of course I'll marry you Cam…" she whispered into his ear after they broke apart. "My answer is yes…"


End file.
